


What happened on the Rainbow Bridge, stays on the Rainbow Bridge

by CakeArc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeArc/pseuds/CakeArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before Heimdall had registered what had happened, he had cut Loki's head clean off. (...) Loki's lips were slightly parted, and his facial expression appeared as if in shock. It was incredibly unflattering on the normally attractive face. Not only that, his whole head had been severed from his body which lied awkwardly on the ground.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the first Thor Movie, Loki successfully froze Heimdall with the Casket of Winter before the gatekeeper had the chance to strike Loki. Had Loki not frozen Heimdall in time, and Heimdall was able to kill Loki, what would happen afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened on the rainbow bridge...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by this prompt on norsekink:
> 
> Link: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=27567945#t27567945
> 
> Prompt: In Thor, we have that interesting moment where Loki tries to banish Heimdall for treason, Heimdall tries to murder him, and in response he freezes Heimdall with the Casket.
> 
> What I'd like to see is a fic where Heimdall succeeds and Loki is dead. Not faking, not "mostly dead," just plain not-ever-coming-back dead. Heimdall feels good about this for about .2 seconds, and then realizes "Oh crap, I just committed regicide." He had no proof that Loki was doing anything wrong other than his instincts, and instincts aren't exactly admissible in a court of law. At this point, Heimdall decides the only thing to do is boot Loki's corpse off the Bifrost and whistle innocently when asked if he knows where the king is. No one else catches on, and Heimdall gets away with it. OR DOES HE?
> 
> Where this goes next is up to the filler. Maybe the people of Asgard freak out because they add "Jotnar got into Asgard without Heimdall seeing them" plus "Loki has gone missing and Heimdall can't see him" and come up with "The Jotnar must have kidnapped Loki! WE MUST GET HIM BACK!" Maybe a Tell-Tale Heart sort of thing, where Heimdall is haunted by what he did and eventually confesses to his crime. Maybe Heimdall feels absolutely no guilt at all and no one ever finds out what happened. Whatever the filler wants is fine with me.

Loki approached Heimdall on the rainbow bridge. Loki's movements were calm as he walked, though from afar, Heimdall could see the small twitches on his face, the tell-tale tightness of his mouth. Something was going to happen and they both knew it.

"Tell me Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked as Loki halted in front of him with Gungnir in his hand.

"Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which to you, with all your _gifts_ , are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I'm king. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!" Loki talked quickly without blinking. The frustration in his voice was evident, as if this was something he had ached to tell Heimdall for a long time mixed by the betrayal of letting the Warriors three and Sif join Thor on Earth.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall answered promptly, before he drew his sword in haste.

But just as quickly as Heimdall swung his sword, Loki had drawn a blue casket, that seemed to freeze Heimdall on the spot, letting Gungnir fall to the ground. Time was of the essence as Heimdall felt the cold creep underneath his armor, numbed his skin, and froze him to the very core. Heimdall mustered all his powers in one powerful swing in a last ditch attempt to stop Loki.

Before Heimdall had registered what had happened, he had cut Loki's head clean off.

Heimdall fell, knee-first to the ground, shivering from the cold. He managed to catch a glimpse of Loki's skin fading from blue to his normal self as the Casket slipped out of his fingers, before Heimdall saw no more as he closed his eyes and tried to regain some warmth by hugging himself.

Heimdall stayed like that for a while, numb and unthinking. It was nice in a way. As brief as the moment may be, Heimdall was no longer Heimdall, he wasn't the gatekeeper, and he didn't have the ability to see and hear all. He stayed like that for a while.

That was until he opened his eyes and stared right into Loki's wide, unseeing gaze.

Loki's lips were slightly parted, and his facial expression appeared as if in shock. It was incredibly unflattering on the normally attractive face. Not only that, his whole head had been severed from his body which lied awkwardly on the ground.

After Heimdall was no longer cold, he stood up and looked at what he had done.

Now what?

Even if what Loki had done was a crime; letting the Jotuns into Asgard, it wasn't Heimdall's place to act as the judge nor the executioner. What Heimdall had done could never be undone. How would Thor react when he returned and found his brother dead? How would Odin sentence Heimdall? What about Frigga?

Heimdall's heart dropped at the thought of Frigga. He imagined her reaction. How she would grieve and mourn. Heimdall was never really fond of Loki, but his affection for his mother was genuine, and Frigga's love towards her son was true. For a moment the no longer gatekeeper was overtaken by sadness.

He couldn't bear to think about Frigga anymore. He wouldn't be able to bear passing the news of Frigga's youngest son's death to her.

Heimdall couldn't quite explain his next action. He pushed Loki's body towards the edge of the rainbow bridge with his feet. Without ceremony, Loki's body simply fell into the nothingness, and the abyss swallowed his body and left no trace. He was about to do the same with Loki's head, but instead he picked it up.

He looked at Loki's face a last time, and into Loki's staring eyes.

What had possessed Loki to let the Jotuns into Asgard? To send the Destroyer after Thor? What was his motivations?

"I guess your secrets die with you." Heimdall mumbled before he dropped Loki's head.


	2. Lies

"I don't understand." Frigga said shaken, as Heimdall handed over both Gungnir and the Casket. "Where has he gone?"

"That I cannot tell you, my queen. By the time I thawed, Loki was already gone, and the spear was left behind." It proved difficult to keep a straight face. Frigga's hurt made Heimdall want to tell the truth, but for whatever reason, he didn't.

Frigga studied Gungnir, she appeared to be in deep thought. "Could this mean that he repents?" She didn't ask anyone in particular. "That Loki regrets sending the Destroyer after Thor?"

"Perhaps."

Frigga turned her back on him. Probably to hide her public display of emotion. They were in the throne room. Now that Odin and both sons were unavailable, Frigga was left in charge, though Heimdall would make sure to transport Thor, the Warriors three, and Sif back to Asgard soon. After a moment Frigga seemed to regain her bearing and sat down on the throne confidently, despite everything that had happened.

"Thank you Heimdall. You've done Asgard a great service returning Gungnir and the Casket of Winters to us." It was quite impressive, really. Not even a few minutes ago Frigga seemed frail and hurt, but now she had an air of authority which had seeped into her voice and very being. Her eyes seemed determined, but Heimdall could tell how tired she really was underneath it all.

"You're welcome."

"You may leave now, gatekeeper." She commanded. Heimdall had rarely seen her on the throne. Normally she acted and appeared like another other wife and mother, but now that she was sitting on the throne, it was as if she'd always ruled.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the gatekeeper anymore, my queen."

"Oh?"

"Before Loki froze me, he relieved me of my services as gatekeeper and renounced my citizenship of Asgard, all because he found my actions of letting Lady Sif and the warriors three through the portal that of treason."

"I see... Then by every means. As the acting regent of Asgard, I hereby reinstate you as gatekeeper of the rainbow bridge and you are once again a citizen of Asgard. Furthermore, all you charges of treason are cleared."

"Thank you, my queen." Heimdall bowed his head in gratitude and respect. "If I may ask a question?" To which Frigga nodded. "Why did Loki do it?"

"Why Loki let the Jotuns into the vaults? Why he attempted to have my firstborn killed?" Heimdall didn't answer. Frigga sighed, slumped a little as she sat on the throne, and massaged her temples before she continued. "Do you remember when Loki was brought to Asgard?"

"I do."

"I cannot speak for Loki's actions, nor can I tell you what went through his mind, but I can tell you that Loki recently learned of his heritage. I'm afraid... that he didn't take it very well."

"What.. When did Loki learn he is a frost giant?" Heimdall was stunned at this new information.

"I thought you see and hear all?"

Heimdall bowed his head slightly as he answered: "It seemed that Loki had a way of... concealing himself when he didn't wish my gaze upon him."

Frigga let out another sigh, though this one was more drawn out than the last. "It seems that my son held secrets from all of us... Even from me."

"Loki's motivations are still a mystery then." Heimdall mumbled to himself, but loud enough that Frigga could hear him.

"A mystery indeed." She echoed solemnly.

They really were a mystery. Why did Loki interrupt Thor's coronation in the first place? After learning he was a frost giant, why did Loki attempt on Thor's life? If Loki was enraged that his parents had kept his heritage a secret, why hadn't he directed his rage on either Odin or Frigga? It didn't add up. What was he missing here? So many questions arose as Heimdall thought about Loki and his intentions.

Heimdall's train of thought was interrupted by Frigga's voice. "Heimdall, if you'd please. I've become tired after everything that has happened, and I'd like to retire."

"Of course my queen, I'll take my leave then."

Heimdall turned around and left. It was time to retrieve Thor. 

 

 

_Heimdall! Heimdall! Bring me to Asgard!"_

Thor had been calling like that for a while. Despite being on Earth, Heimdall could hear Thor through the worlds as some sort of distant echo. Heimdall was walking towards the transporter on the rainbow bridge, after murdering Loki and having disposed of his body, Heimdall was in no rush to retrieve the true son of Odin. How would Thor react to the news of his brother missing? Would he even believe the story of Loki simply leaving after what he had done? For a moment Heimdall considered whether or not it would be the best course of action to tell Thor the truth. In the end, he decided to stick with the original story of Loki running away and leaving Gungnir and the Casket behind. Besides, Thor sounded out of his mind furious.

As he reached the end of the rainbow bridge and entered the transporter room, Heimdall went up the stairs to the key hole that would activate the machine. After Heimdall had stuck his sword into the key hole a few moments passed by before the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor entered through the golden gate as if pulled by their armor by an invisible force.

All five of them were riled up and immediately headed to Valhalla the second they arrived in Asgard.

"Thank you Heimdall! Now, I'd like to have words with my brother." Thor was in the middle of swinging his hammer and taking off before Heimdall stopped him with a palm on his chest, making all five of them stop in their tracks.

"That will not be necessary." Heimdall simply said, looking into Thor's eyes and seeing the confusion in them.

"Why not?" It was Sif who asked with a harsh voice. She had her weapon drawn and stood in a fighting stance.

"Loki is no longer here."

That made all five of them silent for a moment.

"Come on Heimdall, don't beat around the bush!" Volstagg the Voluminous demanded agitated. "Tell us what happened!"

"Very well then." Heimdall took a quick breath before he continued. "While the five of you was on Earth, Loki and I fought a battle which I lost, I'm afraid. Loki froze me with the Casket of Winters which rendered me unconscious. When I had woken up, Loki was gone although he had left the Casket and Odin's spear, Gungnir, behind."

"Left them behind?" Thor asked open mouthed. The other four seemed equally surprised. "Where is Loki now?"

"I do not know, Thor. I'm sorry." Heimdall's apology was genuine.

"So. After all he had done, he just left it all behind?" This time it was Fandral who asked, and exasperated at that.

Just a moment ago Thor was completely ready to fight Loki, but now all that energy seemed to leave him all at once. Thor let his hammer fall to the floor and sat down on one of the steps to the key hole, all while his hand was brought to his face. Sif wordlessly offered to assist him, but he refused. The energy seemed to leave the rest of the warriors also, though not as dramatically as Thor.

"Is that really it?" Volstagg asked. "The battle just ends like that? I don't believe it." He crossed his arms and appeared to be in deep thought.

For a moment, all six of them just stood there with an exception of Thor who was still sitting. Hogun was the only one who hadn't spoken through all of this. Ever since Heimdall had explained what happened on the bridge, Hogun had never even once taken his eyes off the gatekeeper, assessing Heimdall with those piercing, calculating eyes of his. It was a look that Heimdall was more than happy to avoid.

"What about mother?" Thor asked, only now looking up after calming down.

"Queen Frigga already knows. She was the first I informed after Loki left."

"I see."

At that moment Heimdall could hear a rustling of sheets coming from Valhalla accompanied with a few grunts. It was a sound that both relieved and for the first time; terrified Heimdall.

"Thor, your father has woken."

"Then we must return immediately." Thor said with a tired voice as he stood up. Before he left he put a hand on Heimdall's shoulder. "Thank you, friend."

Sif and the Warriors Three either mumbled or nodded their farewells as they followed Thor and left the gatekeeper behind. Heimdall watched them all leave in a slow and somewhat defeated pace. It would be a while before they reached Valhalla.

For the first time since Loki's death, Heimdall's mind suddenly became overly active; as if he just now woke up from a stupor.

_Heimdall had murdered Loki._

The thought resonated through his head.

_And he lied about it._

Heimdall's thoughts circled around him like a dark cloud. The fact that Heimdall had lied about it made it all worse. Not only had he committed a crime, but he was blatantly lying about it to everyone who mattered. The lie was like a disease; it gnawed and rotted him from the inside. It was a kind of disease that didn't go away on its own, but simply became worse and worse as time went on, and there was only one cure for it. It was a cure that he was unwilling to take. Heimdall immediately felt stupid. He should never have kept Loki's death a secret in the first place, neither should he have lied about the cause of his death. For every second the lie only seemed to become heavier and heavier, and Heimdall became uncertain of what he should do next.

Heimdall snapped out of it when he heard the heavy gates of Valhalla close behind Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Watching Thor's return would be the perfect distraction from Heimdall's thoughts.

 _"Thor! You have returned to us!"_ It was Frigga who spoke. Thor opened his arms and let his mother hug him. It was a sweet moment.

 _"It's good to see you mother."_ Thor said as he returned his mother's hug in a warm embrace. He only let go of her after a few moments. _"Loki."_ He simply said.

 _"I know."_ Frigga ended the hug and cupped Thor's face instead. _"Loki must make up his own mind."_ That remark made Heimdall's stomach twist.

Thor nodded before he continued; _"I must see father. Heimdall told us that he had awoken."_

_"Thank goodness!"_ She sounded out of breath. 

Thor thanked Sif and the Warriors Three for their friendship and service, while Frigga made her deep gratitude known for helping her son, before both she and Thor went to Odin's chamber alone. After the prince and queen had left Sif and the warriors behind, Heimdall stopped paying them any mind. When Frigga and Thor arrived, Odin was already sitting on the chair besides the bed, waiting for them.

 _"Oh Odin!"_ Frigga ran to him and embraced him, much like she did with Thor, though this time, she began to sob silently.

At the sound of Frigga crying, Heimdall felt that he was intruding on something extremely private. This was a moment where the royal family needed to be completely alone. The king and queen had lost a son, and the prince a brother. Yet Heimdall couldn't take his eyes and ears off them. It made him feel slimy, closing in on them like that.

Thor just stood there; watched his mother. Heimdall didn't think that Thor, in all the years, had ever really seen his mother cry this uncontrolled before.

After a few moments, Frigga calmed down enough to say; _"I'm so sorry Odin. Loki's gone."_

 _"What?"_ Odin looked confused. _"What do you mean gone...? Thor?"_

Frigga didn't have the strength to relay the information to him at the moment. Instead Thor told Odin everything he needed to know, and he said it surprisingly stoically, as if he didn't really believe it himself. It seemed that the prince was in shock of what had happened. 

_"Why did he do it?"_ Heimdall heard Thor say. _"I've never done him any harm."_

 _"Oh Thor."_ Frigga shook her head as she spoke. _"There's something you need to know about Loki."_

Frigga told Thor. This resulted in Thor being furious beyond words. Heimdall didn't think that he had witnessed Thor being this enraged before. It wasn't the rage that Heimdall was used to either. This time Thor was being as silent as he was capable of, his whole body tensing. Though underneath the anger, Heimdall could see the pain. Frigga just sat there while Thor circled the room. She looked at her hands that were folded on her lap. Odin didn't say anything either, he spoke only when Thor had calmed down enough to listen. Odin told him of Loki, who had found out that he was a frost giant. How Loki reacted. At this point, Thor just looked down at his feet, not saying anything. It took several hours before both Frigga and Thor went to their chambers, leaving only Odin.

_"Heimdall, I summon thee"_


End file.
